Together Again
by frostdrop1
Summary: It turns out Haruhi's actually a triplet? When Chiyuu and Chizuru both turn up at Ouran Academy, Haruhi is oblivious to who they are, regardless that their matching surnames. The two long-lost siblings of Haruhi, along with Keiko who Chizuru grew up with end up involving themselves in the host club - whether they want to or not. Four OC's. Romances planned. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**I apologise beforehand for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm writing on notepad, so it doesn't alert me to anything like word would, but I do do my best to try and spell things correctly. I hope you enjoy reading the fan fiction! :)**

* * *

Together Again - Prologue (Chiyuu P.O.V.)

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time, here, at the elite private school - Ouran academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies - who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

That's right! I'm off to Ouran academy, I can't wait! Well, i'm a week off being their at the moment. You see, right now i'm off to see my non-identical twin brother - Chizuru. Yeah, it's a freaking girls name. He doesn't like it very much, obviously, and has nagged me in the past not to call him "Chi-chan" (I admit I eventually gave into his nagging, but it was still tempting!) So now I just call him "Chizu-kun".  
Well, now i'm off to see him. I wish I could go see Haruhi, she's my sister. Got it yet? I'm actually a triplet! Right now, i'm under the impression that me and Haru-chan are identical. It'll be fun playing mind games with her friends. Though, I can only go by photos I've been sent... but enough of that! I gotta stay upbeat, and amazing, and energetic, and ridiculously dumb!

"Miss Fujioka, we have confirmed that you are indeed staying at the mansion neighboring the Hitachiin family. This will be alongside Mr Fujioka and his companion." Greeted my Chaperone. I always insisted on not having a chaperone, makes me feel like i'm a child.  
"Thanks, and how many times must I say to please call me Chiyuu?" I replied, not bothering to hide my fed-up tone of having to repeat myself, again.  
"My apologies Miss," He bowed and opened the limo door for me. I rolled my eyes at having been embarrassed by his formality, but at the same time sit down in the back of the shiny white vehicle and buckle up. Not long 'till I see Chi-chan now, I snickered to myself thinking of all the evil plots I could accomplish when I started going to Ouran Academy.


	2. Meeting the Family

Together Again - Chapter 1 - Meeting the Family (Chiyuu P.O.V.)

When the limo finally stopped and I was allowed to finally breathe real air again, I gawked at my new home. Sure - I was expecting a mansion, i'm aristocracy after all - but for just me, my brother and his "companion", this place was huge! It's a castle, it's- I turned to my chaperone and cleared my throat putting on a formal tone, though I was kidding about and I kept laughing as I spoke "Who will be- HAheh..he..ahem - who will be looking after heheh.. the mansion..pffthaha... ahhh...Jeeves?" I sounded like an idiot.  
"Two maids will be attending to chores such as cooking and cleaning. And one servant to caiter to your individual, personal needs... Miss Chiyuu." He informed me, stood smartly in his black suit and red tie.  
I shrugged to myself with a blank expression 'At least he's calling me Chiyuu now..' I though to myself. "Alright then!" I went to pick up a suitcase by 'Jeeves' picked it up before me and headed to the mansion... 'cause i'm not allowed to carry my stuff... apparently. I smirked to myself - no work for me then! I stuck my arms to my sides and happily trotted towards the mansion.

My chaperone knocked on the door, and only a few second later it opened. I was expecting it to be longer - they must've been waiting close by the entrance for us. "Miss Fujioka, right this way." The man that opened the door said and then began wandering off. "So what's your name?" I asked. I always called servants and maids by first names. It's more personal and allows us to be closer! In my opinion, anyway.  
"Kaito, Miss Fujioka." He replied in a bland tone. I sighed. I assumed he was the servant Jeeves (and if your wondering, no, that's not his real name, I just know him by it) was talking about. I followed him closely - kinda like a duckling - all the while eyeing all the shiny things that decorate my new home. "The young master has been expecting you for quite some time now, he seemed quite on edge when you did not arrive on schedule." The servant informed me, not bothering to look in my direction. I frowned, either he was too focused or he was purposely ignoring me, I already didn't like this guy very much. I began making stupid faces behind his back, mocking him. Sure, I may be rich, but that doesn't mean i'm polite and well-mannered and always treat people with 'respect'.

I stopped my childish actions when he turned and glared at me, mentally shrinking me to the size of a grain of sand. He then opened the large, oak doors in front of us. The doors in this mansion were pretty, they all had unquie patterns carved into them, and if you looked closely you could see animals and the faces of famous people integrated in.  
"Mr Fujioka, Miss Fujioka has arrived." The servant stated in his boring monotone voice. I peered around him, but he stepped aside so I stood straight again. I saw my dearest brother who I haven't seen in so long sitting and an expensive-looking arm chair.  
He was dressed quite casually in a baggy black shirt and jeans. I was surprised to see he had spiked his short brown hair, seemed out of character, but I guess I don't really know him that well. And his hair wasn't short short... just normal short, enough to look kinda cool. But his eyes really stood out. I didn't want to mention them because I know how he hates them being mentioned. He even goes so far as to wear contacts a lot of the time, as far as I know anyway. His eyes are a radiant turquoise colour, so they were really distinct.  
He turned his head to see me, and it was obvious he was a lot different from me, personality wise, of course. He had such a gentle expression (it still felt like those eyes were staring into my soul though...). He smiled at me in that same gentle way. It was a smile that gave his eyes a glint. I couldn't help but smile back - I was just so glad to see him. He got up and came towards me. I ran past the servant and glomped Chizuru. He looks a bit shocked and the force caused him to fall back onto the floor. I sat on his stomach and grinned at him. Even though he didn't look very amused at first, we soon started laughing together.

A few minutes after the glomping incident, and a long chat with my brother I ended up meeting Keiko. Keiko was my brothers bestest friend, even though she was a girl. She was the daughter of the family he had been living with (the Delouge family) - so they'd grown up together. I'd heard a lot about Keiko from the letters Chizuru would send me each month. It turns out that weird habit of randomly falling asleep on people was real, which I wasn't too pleased about when she fell asleep on my shoulder. "Nggh, is this gonna happen a lot?" I turned my head to glare at Chizuru.  
"Unfortunately, yes. But, hey, feel sorry for me at least? I have had to live with that for the past ten years!" he smirked at me as I went off on a rant about how inconvenient this must be. Though he just laughed at me through the entire speech I made. "I'm surprised," He finally said after I had finished my turn of talking.  
"Surprised?"  
"At how fluently you speak Japanese,considering you were raised in Australia. You seem to have lost your accent quite a bit already."  
"Hey! That was kind of indirectly calling me an idiot! And you can speak for yourself, you weren't raised in Japan either."  
"Maybe not, but at least I got raised in England - where people don't box kangaroo's everyday."  
"I didn't box kangaroo's..."  
"Su~re you didn't." He sang. I just huffed, Boxing kangaroo's... I'd have to try it some time, sounds fun. My attention was turned to the girl sleeping on my shoulder when she finally sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had reasonably long blonde hair. She was sorta pretty. Sorta. I refuse to say that she definitely was. After a few seconds of silence she finally turned and examined me. It was creepy, only because she was wearing cat ears, and even a tail. She seemed to accept me, shook my hand with a nod, and went back to sleep. I could only stare and gawk for a few seconds but snapped myself back when my brother started laughing again.  
"Shut up, Chi-chan." I growled.  
"Hey! I told you not to call me Chi-chan!"

* * *

**Well, now we've met three of the OC's! Next it'll be their first day at school.**

**I wonder what it's like to really box kangaroo's...?  
**


	3. First Day at School

Together Again - Chapter 2 - First Day at School (Chizuru P.O.V.)

It had been a week since Chiyuu finally arrived, all my worry-pacing had been for nothing, I suppose. She should be happy I didn't send out a search squad. She WAS an hour late after all... well, anyway. I decided i'd start Ouran Academy at the same time as my sister, and apparently Keiko wanted to start on the same day as me. We've already gone through all the entrance papers and fees and stuff... what a hassle it was. I'll try and explain;  
Chiyuu, being Chiyuu, really didn't care what class she went into, so she was put in 1A (apparently our neighbors kids are also in that class). Yet me being me I didn't want to be in a separate class from my long-lost sister, but at the same time both me and Keiko wanted to be in our classes together. Of course it doesn't seem complicated - but the school had already put us in different classes. So Chiyuu ended up throwing a hissy fit, Keiko (being oh-so-helpful) fell asleep on the head master, while I was stuck. TRYING to negotiate something acceptable. It was fine until I lost my temper and yelled at Chiyuu to shut up and Keiko to get over being constantly jet-lagged. Now that even though I managed to sort out the problem, neither will pay attention to me. It doesn't help that they're still sending death glares at my back as we walk to class.

I sighed as I stood in front of class 1A's door. I shot a glare at the girls. "Can we at least get along for introductions? After all, Chiyuu, we went through the trouble of looking exactly like each other... too bad you lost that rock-paper-scissors and have to look like a guy, eh?" I smirked, happy that I didn't have to dress as a girl. Chiyuu seemed to get angrier for a second before taking deep breathes and calming down a bit.  
"Fine, does us no good to be mad, huh?" She smiled, and I smiled back. At least that was dealt with. I was about to open the door when I felt a thump on my back. I sighed and picked up Keiko, giving her a piggyback as she fell asleep again.  
"Mind opening the door? My hands at full." I was using both hands to support Keiko. Chiyuu, not being very pleased opened the door and walked in ahead of me. She wasn't surprised by this event. It happens a lot. I followed Chiyuu in and we both stood side-by-side taking in our new class.  
"I'm assuming you are the new transfer students?" The teacher asked us. I think Chiyuu's first impression of this teacher was the same as mine - he's an idiot.  
"Yep. I mean, really who else are we gonna be?" Chiyuu asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"I hate to interrupt but can you tell me where Keiko's seat is? The girl on my back. She was sleepy, so I carried her and ... she got too comfortable. By here - I mean through the doorway." The teacher sighed and pointed to the back of the class. I quickly scooted over and gently put her down then wandered back. "Heh, sorry about that~" I put my arm over Chiyuu's shoulder.  
"Now back to the point." We said in unison.  
"I'm Chizuru~" Chiyuu sang to the class.  
"I'm Chiyuu~" I followed suit.  
"And we're the Fujioka twins!" We chimed together. The class seemed to mutter for a bit about our surname until the teacher told them to quiet down.  
"An interesting choice of names for two lads, you must have very... unique parents." The teacher coughed.  
"You got a problem?" me and my sister both lent toward the teacher in symmetry with our hands on our hips, both saying our lines in synch.  
"None at all, now if you'd both like to take your seats..."  
"We aren't called~" I started.  
" "If you'd both" ". Chiyuu finished.  
"We have names." We said together both giving a blank expression to the teacher. Some of the girls in class now seemed to be in their own dream world - you could practically see the hearts spinning over their heads.  
"Well, then, Chiyuu can sit in front of Mr Fujioka and Chizuru can sit in front of Mr Hitachiin." The teacher pointed to our seats, since we weren't actually sure who he ment and we both sat down, but Chiyuu actually sat in her proper seat and I sat in my designated one too. "I said for you to be the other way around, Fujioka twins."  
"Are you so sure about that~" We chimed together.  
"What if i'm Chiyuu~?" my sister began.  
"And i'm Chizuru~?" I finished. We both grinned and the teacher just gave up. It's not like he could tell us apart anyway. I glanced to the back of the class and noticed Keiko was still asleep. The back was probably the best place for her seen as she always ended up dozing off. I'll have to fill her in after. I swiveled back to face the front and drummed my fingers on the desk, this was gonna be a boring class.

* * *

(Chiyuu P.O.V.)

I swiveled around and glanced at Haruhi. "Wanna fill me in on the class so far?" I asked. Of course, I wasn't really going to pay attention if she explained. I do have one question though; why does she look like a dude when she's a... well a she?  
"Sure," Haruhi gave me a full explanation. To my surprise it was brief and very informative, something I couldn't do in a gazillion years..."And now we're on page 47 in the blue text book, but you don't have one do you?" I shook my head. "Alright," Haruhi got up and dragged her chair around to my desk. I scooted over on my chair so she could sit next to me. "Now we can work together, that's alright isn't it?"  
"Uh-huh.." I said nodding slightly. How come we're all so different? "So, Haruhi, tell me about yourself~" I said with a little pur on the end. She didn't seemed to amused when I did that so I just flapped my hand feebly as an apology. I didn't really want her life story, but I needed conversation!  
"Well, I'm on a scholarship here at Ouran... and i'm part of the host club..."  
"So in other words your a commoner who flirts with girls? Unless that also includes guys in your host club... then you'd be flirting with guys too..." I droned off towards the end of my sentence since she seemed to be getting a bit irritated at me calling her a flirt.  
"I guess, in a way."  
"In a way? Your kidding me, I was spot on!" I pouted and folded my arms. That's what host clubs were, and I ain't gonna twist what I thought. Haruhi laughed lightly, causing me to fall into confusion.  
"Sorry, your just being so over-dramatic. Where are you from anyway?"  
"Huh? Japan, obviously."  
"I thought for sure you were foreign. Your brother looks and sounds foreign too." I had to admit, Haruhi was good at keeping a conversation. Must be all that chatting at the flirt club.  
"Ah, our accents? Well I've been raised in Australia for the past ten years. And Chiyuu was raised in England." I decided I'd keep up our switcheroo act.  
"Oh, so you've been separated for a long time?" Said solemnly.  
"Yeah, we only met last week." I tried to sound as cheery as possible, but the idea still tugged painfully at my heart. We weren't asked if we wanted to be separated, and we were never given the opportunity to meet each other since our guardians were always so busy with their businesses. "But what counts is that were together now, right?" I Chirped, trying to not let spirits fall. Haruhi glanced back up from her work at me and smiled.  
"Right."

The bell rang and we all packed up. It was sudden so I really didn't know what to do, but me and my brother were both flocked with people who kept yelling questions at us in hopes of an answer. When my flock hit me I was so shocked I ended up falling back on my chair! I was never one for such attention, as I'd never had so many people around me. I was always locked in my room and told to study. I never got to play. So, of course, I had no idea what to do in this predicament. I just sat on the floor too stunned to answer anything. I could hear Haruhi asking if I was alright, but i'm pretty sure I didn't reply. I have Chizuru to thank for saving me, since he pushing into my crowd to help me.  
"Hey," he whispered into my ear, while leaning over me. "C'mon, get up. You can't leave people with no answers or they'll never leave you alone." I turned my head to him, coming out of my dazed and set myself straight.  
"Ah... ah... yeah." I replied to him. He smiled softly and offered me a hand up - which I gladly accepted. I laughed nervously and looked at the ground. "Alright, if you wanna have answers ask me, okay? My brothers... not too keen on attention." I heard Chizuru say, who then proceeded to answer each question individually ( or refuse to answer if it was too personal).

After the crowd dissipated, I slung my bag over my shoulder (It's one of those bags that sticks to your side) and walked with Haruhi and the twins to my next lesson. I felt a bit awkward on my own, since I didn't have Chizuru with me. He was in Keiko's class. Haruhi assured me she'd look after me, seen as how I freaked out before with the attention. Though I told her she didn't need to - it made me feel like she was my baby sitter. I mean seriously - I was sixteen!  
"Hey, you." The twins said together, directing that distancing language at me.  
"My name isn't 'you' it's Chizuru." I snarled back.  
"Ooh~ scary. Yeah, we forgot~" They admitted together.  
"So, Chiz~" One of them said while slinging his arm around my shoulder.  
"Your in our class~?" His counter-part replied, also slinging his arm over my shoulder. I sighed.  
"Yes, yes I am. And you still haven't told me you names." I saw the glance at each other out the corner of my eyes before leaping out in front of me.  
"I'm Kaoru~" The one on the right said.  
"And i'm Hikaru~!" The one on the left said.  
"Lie," Haruhi shot out before pointing at each as she said who was really who; "That's Kaoru," She pointed to the left twin, "And that's Hikaru." She pointed to the right twin. Neither looked very amused that Haruhi spoilt their joke.  
"Why'd you have to ruin it, Haruhi~?" They whined together. Now i've heard some pretty annoying voices, but when they whine TOGETHER - geez it's REALLY annoying. Haruhi didn't seem to pay attention to them, and just walked right past and pulled me with her. I turned my head and glanced at the twins following us, grinned, and looked forward again. 'I believe I'll be able to tell them apart.' I thought to myself, feeling quite smug that I knew who was who.

It didn't seem long before our next class was over. Me, the twins, and Haruhi were all sat in the same row - and I got the window seat! I got told off multiple times in the lesson for day dreaming. I did find out that the twins do a lot of note passing to each other - and I could see why Haruhi has a scholarship. History's such a dull subject. Though I do like all the war stories and stuff. Again, after class was over I was flooded - but I was prepared this time and managed a few answers before Haruhi saved me. Now I was following Haruhi around everywhere. I refused to leave her side. The twins were also following. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me "Why're you following me like a duckling?"  
"Yeah you haven't left Haruhi's side~" Kaoru started.  
"Since we left the classroom." Hikaru finished.  
I paused and set all my energy to thinking. I think the could all hear the gears grinding in my head by their looks. "I can think of a couple of reasons; One: i'm not really sure where I should be going, and I don't know where Chiyuu is - so I can't bug him. Two..." I paused and glomped Haruhi and rubbed my cheek against hers, "your my first friend in ages!" I grinned, quite pleased with myself. Yeah, Haruhi was defiantly the first friend I have had in a while, too bad my relationship with her is different. I'm surprised she hasn't remembered me yet.  
"First friend?" She asked, I stopped hugging her and looked at her.  
"In a while. But, kinda, yeah. The last friendship I had got broken a while ago. You really shouldn't be so surprised. If I was used to having friends I probably wouldn't have freaked out with all the attention, y'know?" Haruhi looked kinda sorry that she asked me a question now and the twins were acting sad by fake tears and blowing into handkerchief's. They twins suddenly appeared at my side giving me a twin hug.  
"Aww~ we'll be your friends!" The chimed. I laughed. I hadn't felt this happy since I saw my brother last week. In fact, I think I feel even happier than that.  
"Well, it's lunch, and I promised Hikaru and Kaoru i'd eat with them - so i'm eating in the cafeteria. Usually I'd eat in the class room, seen as I always bring a boxed lunch. I suppose your going to be joining us?" I nodded and Lightly pushed the twins away.  
"Food time!" I blurted out in glee, I was starving!

* * *

(Chizuru P.O.V.)

It's too bad I was in a different class to Chiyuu, that disappointed me a bit. My English accent seemed to attract quite a bit of attention (specifically from the girls...). Nothing much really happened. Keiko was sat next to me and we talked for a few seconds before deciding to half-sleep. You see, there's this kinda state she's learnt where she'll be asleep but hear and respond to what people say. It's weird. Moving on, that about all. AT the end I gladly answered a few more questions and nudged Keiko to wake up. She wasn't too pleased that she had to get up and decided she'd still rather sleep and ended up having me piggyback her again. As soon as I walked out the class room I heard a blonde guy yelling "THOSE SHADY TWINS ARE WITH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! I'VE GOT TO GO SAVE HE~R!" That woke Keiko up fully. She got off my back and tripped the guy as he dashed down the corridor, causing him to face-plant the ground and skid. I winced at her actions. She was a bit harsh sometimes.  
"Don't EVER wake me up." Was all she said before falling asleep again, but against the wall. I walked over to the guy and knelt down.  
"Sorry about that, she's a bit rough sometimes. I heard you yelling, do you need help finding someone?" He sat up, gripped my shoulders and yelled in my face;  
"THOSE TWINS MUST BE HARASSING MY LITTLE GIRL! I CAN'T LET THEM DO THAT!" The guy was crying freaking rivers, i swear it!  
"I-I see... are you talking about the hitachiin twins by any chance?" He sniffed and pouted with a small nod.  
"How did you know..?"  
"Wild guess." I helped him up. "I'm sure your...er... 'little girl' is fine. I'll help you look, those twins are in my class. Two people are better than one right?" I went over to Keiko and lifted her onto my back, then went back to the blonde guy. "Any idea where to start?" I asked, since I really didn't know the twins well yet I couldn't really guess at where they'd be.  
"TO THE CAFETERIA!" He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me along. Geez, this guy has too much energy.  
"Hey, take a chill pill, you'll wake Keiko up again and she won't be happy." The blonde stopped abruptly, swinging me forward then pulling me back. At least he wasn't racing down the corridor at full pelt now. "Better." I started walking again and the guy kept beside me. "So what's your name?"  
"Tamaki Suoh and this is Kuma-chan!" He held an ugly looking teddy bear in my face.  
"I see," I said gently lowering the teddy down "Your a second year, right?" He nodded. "Alright, then."  
"How did you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"I was a second year?"  
"I heard about you while I was talking to the headmaster." Tamaki-sempai seemed to have accepted my answer easily. "And you?"  
"Chiyuu Fujioka." I relied with a smile.  
"FUJIOKA?" He yelled, but I scolded him and he quieted down. "So your my little girls relatives?"  
"Well, that's what me and Chizuru - my brother - are trying to find out." And that was the final thing said in our conversation.

We continued on in silence, both scanning the area for the hitachiin twins while heading to the cafeteria. When we finally arrived Chiyuu, the twins, Haruhi, a short blonde kid and a tall black-haired guy were all sat around one table. Instantly Tamaki-sempai dashed towards them and slammed his hands on the table in front of the twins, "YOU BETTER NOT BE HARASSING MY LITTLE..." he paused and quieted down "...boy."  
"'course not boss~" They sang in mockery. Tamaki turned to Haruhi and cried to her pleasingly.  
"You've got to stop hanging around the shady twins!"  
"Hey, who you calling shady!" I simply Put Keiko down next to the tall black-haired guy, left the quarrel, and ordered my lunch. I sat down opposite Chiyuu and ate.  
"Hey chiyuu!" Chiyuu called to me. I looked at her as she got up and went over to the twins and patted their heads. "This ones Hikaru," She hugged the one on the right, "And this ones Kaoru." She hugged the one on the left. "Got it?" She grinned. "Oh, and also the little guys Mitsukuni - just call him Hunny-sempai, and the tall guys Takashi - but everyone just calls him mori-sempai. Kay?" I was busy eating so I just gave her a thumbs up. The twins looked a bit shocked at first.  
"Uh-oh you got it wrong!" The said, shrugging at Chiyuu.  
"No~ no i'm not." She said and hugged them both with one arm each, but she had to bend over since they were still sat down. "Even if you do look pretty much identical, you are both very very different in the majority of things you do. Or at least that's what I've seen." She paused and grinned evilly. "So, therefore, i'm right. Got that?" The twins seemed to ponder what she said but nodded anyway.  
"Hey, Chizuru." I called. She looked at me, with one of those expecting faces, she always did that. We haven't asked the question." I stated while rocking side-to-side. It seemed then like a light bulb went on over her head. I got up and we both stepped over to Haruhi. "So Haru, we wanted to know why~" I started, and put my hand on her head and lent down to her level.  
"Your dressed as a dude, when your clearly~" Chiyuu did the same as I did.  
"A girl." We leaned our face closer to hers and grinned. We were curious., not our fault if she can't fool everyone. She just looked at each of us separately, with blank expression. Suddenly the twins shoved me and my sister out the way and stood beside Haruhi, patting her on the back.  
"Why Haruhi your looking extra manly today!" Hikaru said TOO enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, I think you've topped yourself today on the "Manly-meter"!" Kaoru followed.  
Me and Chiyuu just looked at each other and shrugged. "Men, assemble!" Tamaki called and hunny, Mori and the twins all grouded around him in a group talk. I felt a tug at the fabric of my shirt and glanced at Chiyuu.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"You never told me who the blonde dude was."  
"Ah that's Tamaki-sempai. You'd know if you hadn't thrown a tantrum when we were in his office." The huddle pulled away from each other and the twins came over, selected one of us and hooked arms with that person.  
"Huh?" We both thought out loud.  
"Alright, take them away!" Tamaki ordered and pointed to the door.  
"Yes, boss!" The twins saluted with their free hands and dragged us out.  
"Hey I didn't get to eat my lunch!" I yelled and struggled in Hikaru's grip.  
"There's snacks at the club room. Kaoru, switch with me! This one a pain!"  
"I AM NOT A PAIN! AND I HAVE LEGS I CAN WALK!" Kaoru and Chizuru both sweat dropped, they were already walking. They both continued on as if they hadn't witnessed the scene.  
"Fine." Hikaru dropped me. "We're off to the club room. Just follow." And with the he jogged off to catch up to Kaoru.  
"Hey, wait up!" I called, picked myself up and ran after them.

* * *

**Yeah! Actual Ouran characters! I apologise if some think the actual characters are a bit OOC. To the host club!**

**I wish I could meet the twins in real... their my favorite characters... (sorry to any Hikaru and Kaoru haters, but I simply love 'em I'm afraid~!)  
**


	4. The Host Club

Together Again - Chapter 3 - The Host Club (Chiyuu's P.O.V.)

It turns out the Host club was situated in the abandoned music room - music room three. I was informed of this by the twins on our long, treacherous journey. They said it wasn't too long a walk but... they lied. "Hey Chiyuu! Chiyuu!" I called to my brother.  
"Yeah?" He asked as he glanced sideways at me.  
"Think the host club will be fun? I mean Hikaru and Kaoru are there, and all those other people!" I said grinning.  
"Yeah I suppose." He droned, "Why're you so enthusiastic anyway? I thought you didn't like attention... or just simply being around people for that matter..."  
"I don't. But this isn't specifically for me. It's for you too! Besides it's not like class where we just got absolutely flooded by inquisitive students."  
"I suppose your right..." I got bored of talking to Chizuru and fell back to walk with the twins.  
"So is the host club fun? Is it?" I asked with a look of great expectation on my face.  
"Of course~" Hikaru started.  
"It is~" Kaoru finished.  
"So~ why're we being taken there?"  
"We've gotta make sure you keep quiet~!" The twins bluntly replied together.  
"What about Haruhi being a gi-" I was cut off by two hands, one from each twin, thwacking me in the face to shut me up. "Ow..." I mumbled into their palms. They dropped their hands and exchanged worried glances, obviously telepathically communicating with each other.

A few minutes later I observed Chizuru stop and stare at a sign for a bit. He turned to me and the twins and pointed at the door. "This room right?"  
"Yeah, where else~"  
"Could it have been~?"  
"There is a sign right there, you know." The twins informed him. Hearing that we had finally reached our destination, I rushed forward to my brother. I opened one door, and he opened the other. We glanced around the room. It was very... bright and was painted with uplifting colours... like pink. The window where large and gave a really good view of the gardens - whoever got the window seats would be lucky in my opinion. The absence of furniture shocked me a bit, (the only furniture in the room was a couple of couches surrounding a table, a few elongated wooden vase stands with expensive-looking vases on top and a couple of extra chairs) seen as it is a host club - but I assumed that they got it all out slightly before it was time to start hosting.  
Two people were already located in the room before us, and both were typing away at laptops. One of them was a dude who had short-ish black hair and glasses. The light reflecting off his glasses blocked off his eyes making him seem kind of sinister - he also seemed to be paying a lot of attention to his work. The other one, I think was a girl, had scruff-but-looked-after (if you know what I mean) brown hair. She seemed to be paying attention in a different way, more absorbed - but not exactly the 'working hard' kind of absorbed - if you know what I mean.  
I jogged over to the girl, slung my arms around her neck and watched her play a game. Yes she was playing a game. Not working. It was a really blocky game - and I mean everything was made of blocks blocky. I did notice they had A LOT of cats sitting around her in the game, all surrounded by lovey-dovey hearts. "Whatcha playin'?" I asked her, since I wasn't too familiar with whatever this was.  
"Minecraft." She replied. I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Her voice was a bit gruffer than what I expected.  
"'Kay! What's your name? I'm Chizuru Fujioka, pleased to meet you! Do you have a job? Oh, wait the school prohibits jobs right? Ha, sorry, stupid question. Do you have a lot of friends? I don't particularly have LOADS, I only accept people I like. What's your blood type? Mine's O. Do you have a criminal record? Or is that question too personal? What's your favorite colour? 'cause I just love cyan! AH, one second!" I dashed away from my chat buddy, grabbed Chizuru and dragged him over by his ear, ignoring his whining about pain. "This is my twin brother - Chiyuu." I was set on keeping our act up.  
"Hey." He greeted her. She turns her head to look at us, studied us and then proceeded to answer my rant of questions.  
"Well... i'm...Leona Kappamoto... call me Leon. Yes, your right, the school does prohibit jobs, so naturally I don't have one. I...hmm.. friends is... something that depends on opinion. My blood type is B. I don't have a criminal record that I KNOW of... green's my favorite colour and nice to meet you two too."  
"Calling you Leon makes you sound like a guy... are you really okay with that?"  
"Well the names Chizuru and Chiyuu are both girls names, are you okay with those?"  
"Yes." I replied simultaneously with my brother.  
"No." Chizuru responded at the same time as me. "I see." The guy in the glasses said. Me, Chizuru and Leon all faced him as he pushed his glasses back into place with his index and middle fingers. Me and Chizuru just blinked in confusion at what he could "see". The twins came up behind us.  
"These are the new transfer students~!" The stated.  
"Yes, I am well aware." He finally turned his head to look at us and gave us a very fake looking smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Fujioka twins. Though, why are your both males?" I could just sense the twins exchanging glances behind mine and my brothers backs.  
"Just what..." My brother started asking in a reasonably accusing tone.  
"are your getting at?" I finished the question, looking puzzled. He hadn't already figured us out had he?  
"Well," The light reflected off his glasses again blocking the sight of his eyes, "I got a call from Tamaki saying you were being... invited... over. So, naturally, I did a bit of checking up on you two. Though, even though I have found your records there's no mention of you both being males." He looked back at his laptop screen. I think I probably had the same expression as Chizuru right then - dumbfounded. "In fact it says here that Chiyuu is a girl." He looked back up at us and gave us that phoney smile again. He got up and came over to us. "And if i'm right," he glanced at me, "you are Chiyuu." Me and my brother were simply speechless. We hadn't spoken to him, or even seen him before, and he'd figured us out?  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Hikaru blurted out, slamming his hands on my shoulders. Koaru just watched, he seemed to already understand. "I thought you said YOU were Chizuru."  
"Well, I did say I was. Doesn't mean I was telling the truth..." I smirked, glancing slyly at him.  
"Seems they caught you with your own game, Hikaru." Kyoya stated simply. Hikaru mouthed soundless words.  
"They got us good." Kaoru laughed lightly at his fooling and Hikaru's reaction. Hikaru just walked over to the sofa, plonked himself down and sulked. Kaoru joined him, but he didn't sulk just attempted small talk. I eyed Kyoya.  
"How did you figure us out so quickly?"  
"By your reactions of the question Leon asked. You replied that you liked your name, or at least don't mind it, while Chizuru gave a flat out no. It's obvious, being a male, he would not like having a females name - and one of you had to be a boy. That reminds me - why are you dressed as, and looking like your brother? According to your records you aren't fully identical." The twins peeked over the couch they were sat on for this answer, and Leon seemed to pay a slight bit of interest too (though the game had more attention).  
"We wanted to fool people, and I think it went pretty well...and i'm the one dressed as a guy 'cause I lost the rock-paper-sissors, okay?" I turned to Chizuru and shrugged, "Heh, sorry, guess I screwed up huh?" He just smiled in a way that said to me 'it doesn't matter'.

A few minutes later the rest of the group arrived (That being Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai). "So, can anyone tell us why were still here?" I asked, wanting to be out. I still hadn't eaten lunch, and I was slowly starving to death. "And underline that 'still' for me. Is this about us knowing Haruhi is a girl?" Chizuru clapped, mocking me for saying such an obvious statement. I turned and glared at him "Don't freakin' mock me for saying the obvious!" He just stared at me calmly then shrugged.  
"Not my fault if your an idiot..."  
"Don't insult me! I'm your sister how can you be so mean?" I rage-pouted and knitted my brow together. He paused for a few seconds.  
"Meh, you'll get over it."  
"Your supposed to say your sorry and that you'll never do it again!" Chizuru just ignored me and I folded my arms against my chest and mumbled complaints about my brother to myself under my breath.  
"Well," Kyoya interjected, "It is true you are here because you caught on to Haruhi's secret."  
"We didn't 'catch on' we knew she was a girl from the beginning! Geez, are you all stupid or something?" They all stared blankly at me, apart from Kyoya and my brother, of course. "Okay, yes, your idiots."  
"That's not very nice..." The twins pointed out. Me and Chizuru both stood silently for a few seconds, gaping at their stupidity. We both turned to Haruhi.  
"Well?" We both said, a little disappointed that no-one had completely (expect Kyoya, by his smug look) figured out who we were.  
"Well what?" Was her reply. That was it. She didn't even make an attempt to guess who we were.  
"What do you mean 'well what'..? Shouldn't you be happy to see us? Shouldn't you have known who we were instantly? Shouldn't you be wanting to catch up with us? You haven't even attempted to try figure out who we are have you? You just forgot us and probably went and lived your dandy little life not caring at all! Does that mean we were nothing to you? For you to just forget so easily?" I yelled, while storming towards her. I stopped abruptly in front of her, no caring for personal space, and kept eye contact with her. I'm sure I probably looked on the verge of tears. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost. I clenched my hands into fists. "Well?"  
Haruhi looked a bit shocked but regained her casual demeanor reasonably quickly. She shook her head. No words. No sorry. No 'I didn't mean to upset you, please forgive me' or something like that. Nothing. I clenched my teeth. "Tch. Fine, then. Be that way!" I blurted out carelessly then ran past her. I could hear Chizuru call me, but i'm not going back to her. I don't want to be around someone like that!

* * *

(Chizuru P.O.V.)

I wasn't sure what to do when Chiyuu decided to storm up to Haruhi yelling questions at her. She kept making accusations with no real evidence. Sure, it hurt, but she can't just throw her feelings around like that. I could tell she was tense. I took a step forward, intending to break her rant, but she ran off. I ran after and called for her, but she slammed the door in my face. I pressed my hand against the door and looked down, contemplating what to do. I wasn't going to attempt chasing her down, she could beat me in a race anyday, anywhere, anytime. The room was now in an extreme awkward silence. I sighed, thinking of what I should do next.  
"Chi-chan?" I glanced to the side at Hunny-sempai and smiled weakly but then looked down again. I forced myself to stand up straight. "Are you okay Chi-chan?" Hunny asked while hugging his pink bunny Usa-chan. I stayed silent for a good few seconds, finding the floor a particularly interesting thing to look at. I eventually looked up and turned around back to everyone. I noted their worried expressions.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Haruhi asked, confused about the whole situation.  
"No, no. Chiyuu just assumes too much of people. I mean it has been ten years, don't stress over it." I said. Haruhi got into a thinking pose and, obviously, started thinking. The room went awkwardly silent again. I kept switching my weight on my feet.  
"So... it's because I didn't remember you were my siblings?" She finally had it. Not sure how she didn't get it instantly, or anybody else. Loads of people asked us if we were siblings, but we didn't want them to ask. We wanted them to state it. Even Tamaki-sempai asked us.  
"Yes. Does that mean that you did remember?"  
"No. It just came to me now." "I see... oh well." Hunny-sempai climbed onto Mori's shoulders.  
"So, is everything going to be alright with Chiy-chan?" He asked.  
"Well, everything resolves itself eventually. It just depends on how long this is going to last, I don't really know how long she can hold a specific mood for."  
"Then it is time to make operation Cheer-Chiyuu-up-and-fix-sibling-relationship!" Tamaki said, stood in front of a whiteboard. 'Where did the whiteboard come from?' I wondered absent-mindedly.  
"Yes, boss!" The twins saluted him side-by-side.  
"Right!" Hunny cheered and Mori just nodded with a grunt of approval. I sweat dropped.  
"Guys..." I jogged over and stood in the group too. "I appreciate your concern, and I'm sure Chiyuu does too, but I don't think plans are going to work. Chiyuu is very... sensitive and intruding is only going to make matters wo-"  
"CHIIIZUUURRRUUU!" Echoed through the room. The door slammed open and I saw Keiko standing there, hands pressed against the doors, breathing heavily from running around the whole school looking for me.  
"Uh..." Was the only sound I made before she charged at me and threw me onto the ground so that I landed face first. She dug her heel into my back and rotated her foot from side to side. "I-I'm... sorry..." I mumbled between gasps of pain.  
"You better be!" She snarled with an evil glint in her eyes. She sat on my back and forcefully kept my head on the floor with her hand. "And if you abandon me again i'll kill you." She growled with a emphasis on the 'kill'. Leon, who I had previously noticed staring at Keiko, still had her eyes sparkling with wonder.  
"KITTY PERSON!" She screamed and leapt onto the pile. I grunted as her extra weight pressed suddenly against my back. I turned my head and glanced up at the situation. Leon was cuddling Keiko adoringly. "Who's such a cute kitty~?" She asked pursing her lips together to make it sound like she was talking to a child. Keiko seemed confused at first but started purring, yes purring, and nuzzled her. I rolled my eyes, pushed Keiko's hand off my head and rested my chin on my palm.

"So you don't think any plan will work?" Tamaki asked bewildered.  
"I've said a thousand times and I'll say it again; She's sensitive, if you interfere it'll only make things worse. She's not very social and she won't know how to even accept your help so she'd likely reject it anyway and then she'd feel awful for doing so later. So, no, plans are not a good idea." I replied nonchalantly.  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I didn't realize I had siblings..." Haruhi said with a concerned look. I placed Keiko down then waved my hands in front of my face and tried to look happy, but to no real avail.  
"It's fine, it's fine! Ten years is a long time!" I stopped flailing my hands in front of my face and hugged her. "This'll all glaze over soon and we'll forget this ever happened, okay?" I pulled away. Haruhi seemed to smile ever so slightly at my words and nodded. "Good!" I picked the sleeping kitty up again and glanced around. "So your all going to keep out of her matters okay?" Everyone seemed to agree in their own way, Leon seemed to just nod from her peeking position (behind the sofa), the twins saluted, Kyoya adjusted his glasses (that counts to me okay?), Tamaki was growing mushrooms in a corner but nodded anyway, and hunny gave a cheer while Mori grunted understandingly. Haruhi didn't count. I believe Haruhi can interfere and be able to make things better so I told her she didn't have to agree like everyone else.  
"Are you sure I could fix this?" She gave me a quizzical glance.  
"Of course. I can't exactly solve this situation because it isn't my business. This is between you and her. And, therefore, logic dictates that you can be the resolution. So get out there and knock 'em dead, tiger!" I grinned.  
"I'm not a tiger." Was Haruhi's reply before she went to the door and began to open it. She turned to all of us before she had fully opened the door and asked, "Your absolutely sure I have to do this?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes!" I said forcefully, gesturing for her to go already. She nodded and exited the excessively large room, and everyone shouted their own phrase of encouragement (although some weren't very encouraging...);  
"You show her who's awesome~!"  
"Make sure not to make the situation any worse, it may affect profits."  
"I'll have cake ready for afterwards!"  
"Show Chiyuu you really care, okay?"  
"BE CAREFUL MY DARLING HARUHIII!"  
The door creaked shut and we stood in silence for a few second until I pulled out shades and whipped around to face the others. I slid the shades on. "Okay, who's ready to do some spying?" I grinned, ready for the mission ahead.

* * *

**Ahh~ the fourth OC. And That's all the OC's! Y'know, I don't think Keiko minds Leon too much...**

**Why can't they just be supportive without having to know the details? People can be so weird sometimes...**


	5. Chiyuu's Temper Resolution

Together Again - Chapter 4 - Chiyuu's Temper Resolution (Chizuru P.O.V.)

"I thought you said~" Hikaru started.  
"We shouldn't interfere?" Kaoru Finished.  
"I did. But I didn't say we should miss out on perfectly good entertainment." I said as we, me and the host club, stalked Haruhi around the school. "Besides, if Haruhi messes up, being around means I can step in so things don't get worse." I said pointing out what seemed like a glowing green carrot in the dark to me.  
"MY DAUGHTER WOULD NO-" I slammed my hand across Tamaki's mouth and glared at him.  
"Not so loud! Haruhi can't know we're following her and if she hears you yelling that then we're screwed!" I half whispered, half growled. He nodded and I cautiously pulled my hand away and then continued after Haruhi. The twins came up beside me."Hey, Chiz, we have~"  
"A question to ask."  
"What is it?" I asked while peeking around the corner. When Haruhi had got far enough away that I thought it was safe I slipped out and proceeded, gesturing for everyone else to follow.  
"We want to know why your the only one who gets shades!" They frowned at me.  
"Yeah, Usa-chan wants to look cool too!" Hunny-sempai added. I grinned.  
"I'm the leader of this operation, I get the shades. If you had been prepared and brung your own then you could've looked awesome like me too. But, unfortunately, you aren't smart enough to think like that now, are you?" I chuckled smugly.  
"It doesn't make logical sense to bring sunglasses with you in Autumn." Kyoya interjected.  
"Of course it does!" I snarled. "Sun glasses are always useable to some extent."  
"We want shades too!" The twins complained.  
"Should've brung your own!" The twins gave each other then they both tackled me, making me let go of Keiko.  
"Shades! Shades! Shades!" They repeated over and over.  
"Get lost, their mine!" I struggled against them both. Other people in the corridor were laughing at us, probably thought we were idiots. I guess we can't really say their wrong though. Keiko pushed herself off the ground.  
"How dare you throw me on the ground!" She hissed and joined in on the scrap.  
"I hate to interrupt your petty quarrel, but Haruhi has already disappeared." Me and the twins froze, with Keiko firmly gripping our blazer collars. Yes, as since I haven't previously mentioned, both me and Chiyuu are wearing the blue blazers and standard black trousers the school uniform consists of. Though, Keiko refused to wear the girls yellow dress uniform. She claimed it was 'a yellow monstrosity' and should be 'locked away where it can never be seen by living humans again, or it may permanently brain-wash poor, lost souls into believing it is pretty - and that train of thoughts will ultimately lead to an unsightly death'. So, she decided, she would wear whatever she wanted to - that being anything except the uniform. This usually consists of kitty ears, a kitty tail, a top with a kitty face on it with "meow" written under it and a red and black skirt.  
"You mean we lost Haruhi's trail?" We yelled in Kyoka's face, looking very disappointed, leaving Keiko on the floor staring blankly.  
"Yes." The twins pulled out hanky chiefs and dried their fake tears.  
"We've failed the mission~!" They wailed.  
"No, we can't give up hope yet! We must split up and fan out!"  
"Right!" The twins stood at attention. Kyoya, who was typing on his laptop, stepped up.  
"At the end of this corridor the path splits into three different directions. It is also possible that Haruhi has decided turn and go back past us, giving us four directions to search." Kyoka informed us while adjusting his glasses with his middle and index fingers. I nodded at his information. I pointed to the twins.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, You will search the eastern direction!" They nodded and saluted, graciously accepting their orders. I pointed at Hunny and Mori sempai. "Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, You search the south!"  
"Right!" Hunny said with a determined tone.  
"Hn." Mori Said, probably agreeing, or at least I hope. I pointed to Kyoya and Tamaki.  
"Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai you will search the Northern most direction!" Tamaki nodded with his puppy-dog face while Kyoya looked unamused at the irksome pairing.  
"And me and Keiko will search the west."  
"What about me?" I turned and saw Leon, who was hugging Keiko. I stared at her momentarily.  
"You can... come with us." Leon beamed and bear-hugged Keiko.  
"I'll do my best, sir!" She fist pumped. 'Leon has more enthusiasm than I thought.' I mentally told myself. I glanced around at the eager host club surrounding me.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled.  
"YEAH!" was the response I got of the whole group, apart from Kyoya and Mori. We each ran off in our designated directions.

* * *

(Chiyuu P.O.V.)

I don't know my way around this school. I was just running. I just wanted a place that I could be on my own. Away from people. Secluded. She forgot us. US. We're her own flesh and blood and she forgot. Threw us away. I don't care how long it'd been - she should've remembered! She should've had the same longing to see each other again as me and Chizuru did. I could feel the warmth of tears caressing my cheeks as if they were trying o give me comfort. I shoved people out the way as I ran. I don't care where I end up right now. I just don't.

It seemed like hours but, in reality, it was only a few minutes. I'd finally found a place I could be alone. Away. I had found the secluded area I wanted in the rose maze. It had a beautiful fountain situated at the center, which exhaled a dome of gleaming water, for it only to come crashing down again and repeat the cycle. I sat on the fountain's rim. I didn't care for the fact that it was raining heavily. I quite like the rain. It's fresh. What would we do without rain? Water every plant in the world with hose-pipes attached to garden taps? People take rain for granted. People take everything for granted. We're selfish creatures who simply expect what we need to be there. That will never change. I didn't flinch when the ice-cold rain pelted my face. It only ment I wouldn't have to wash away the tears myself for once. I glanced down at what should be my reflection in the water, but it was so broken because of the rain which continuously pelted it, that it wasn't particularly recognizable as me. I wonder if I was in the wrong? I know that was an extremely terrible way of handling the situation. It would be any situation. I just don't exactly know how to control my feelings anymore. I gave up being 'perfect' years ago, but since then I haven't exactly been very good at controlling myself. I shouldn't of yelled at Haruhi like that, should I? I sighed. I only realize this stuff after the damage is dealt. Why can't I realize before I act so stupid?

* * *

(Chizuru's P.O.V.)

For once, I didn't have to carry Keiko. Keiko was walking! It was absolutely amazing. Although, Leon hadn't let go of Keiko yet, not even loosened her grip. Sadly, such luxury can never last.  
"Chi-Chi, carry me, I'm tired!" Keiko groaned behind me.  
"No, carry yourself."  
"I'll carry her!" Leon gleefully announced. I turned my head so that I could see her, not really believing that she'd actually be able to carry Keiko. She's heavy. Keiko came up to me and back-handed me around the face. Hard.  
"What was that for?" I yelled, surprised by her sudden assault.  
"For calling me fat. Didn't you know? I'm phycic." She slid backwards to Leon. "So you'll really be so lovely dearest?"  
"Heck yeah! I got no complaints about carrying a kitty person, your total awesome." Leon beamed. Keiko smiled and clambered onto Leon's back. Surprisingly, Leon had no real trouble holding Keiko up. That shocked me more than Keiko backhanding me.  
"Tch, your not special just 'cause Keiko's accepting you as a carrier." Leon gave me a puzzled look for a few seconds, but then grinned slyly.  
"Ah, I see. Your jealous." Leon giggled to herself.  
"Am not! Who wants to be a personal slave anyway?" I grit my teeth and continued on, ignoring any further comments from Leon. Keiko was already fast asleep on her back. I rounded a corner but pulled back again instantly, throwing my palm out to stop Leon.  
"What?" She asked. I faced her and put my index finger to my lips.  
"Shhh, there's a wild Haruhi up ahead." I informed my companion.  
"Ah, so we found her then. Spy time again?" Leon asked. I nodded and rounded the corner, sneakily following Haruhi. "How long do you think it'll be before she finds Chiyuu? What if lunch ends first?"  
"Lunch seems pretty long, gotta keep the students happy after all. The school doesn't want to be sued by hundreds of rich kids just 'cause they aren't happy with their amount off free time. I'm sure Haruhi will find my sister before the bell goes. Besides, she's a girl, wouldn't she have something like women's intuition or whatever that mums always have and just instantly know where Chiyuu ran off to?" I asked thinking about all the times mum (wait, correction, fake mum) simply knew when I'd done something wrong or just knew where I was.  
"You really sure about that? If you haven't noticed Haruhi isn't very... womanly, so what if she's lacking that 'intuition'?"  
"But isn't it, like, natural?"  
"I'm not sure what planet your from, but I'm reasonably sure mothers simply read the desecrate signs people give off well." Leon stated matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

After a while of professionally tracking Haruhi around this maze of a school she finally ended up outside in the gardens. Thankfully the rain had stopped before we got outside, so we didn't get soaked. The gardens were... large and there were lots of sakura trees about, not much to look at right now though being autumn and all, a few ever-greens, a lot of open space with very neatly trimmed, lush green grass and magnificent fountains dotted about everywhere. I'm not kidding these fountains were works of art, they must look so amazing under the sakura trees when they're in full bloom. Ugh, listen to me, I sound like a girl. Me and Leon, who was still carrying Keiko continued following Haruhi all around the gardens until she eventually entered a maze. I sighed and stared at the entrance of the hedge maze. "Going to enter or not?" Leon asked.  
"Shut up. We have to find our way back y'know, this is quite a large maze."  
"How would you know? You've not been to this school before."  
"I saw it out the window."  
"Then walk, you should know the way now, right?"  
"Of course not! Don't be absurd. I didn't think to memorize the maze when I saw it, and I do not have a photographic memory."  
"Of course not, only cool people have photographic memory." Leon mumbled to me, as I began walking through the maze. She followed me closely. No wonder people called this the rose maze, there were different coloured roses everywhere you looked. Must hurt if you fall into the thorny hedge.  
"I guess you aren't exactly cool then either, now, are you?" I finally replied after observing my surroundings. I'm terrible at talking and observing, you don't take everything in if you do both.  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"So you have a photographic memory then?"  
"No."  
"Then you called yourself uncool, got it?" I sighed, she was an idiot too. Why was everyone in that host club idiots? I think it's their fault Haruhi couldn't remember, their influence has shriveled her brain. I was snapped out of my train of thoughts when someone bumped into me. "Ah, I'm sorry." I said. "Wait... Haruhi?"  
"Hm?" Haruhi looked at me. It always feels weird when someone looks at me on eye level. Why do I have to be so short? Why can't I be tall so people have to look up to me instead of down? Why do I have to be a triplet with a small gene... "Oh, hi Chizuru. What're you doing here?" She asked casually staring at me.  
"Exploring."  
"He was stalking you." Leon said, not really caring for the mission.  
"Well so were you!" I snapped back at her.  
"You were... stalking me?"  
"I wanted to know if you'd do it right and make Chiyuu better..." I puffed out my cheeks and glanced sideways. Now I felt like and idiot.  
"Well, I think that's nice." I looked back at Haruhi smiling at me then dropped into confusion. "You know, to care about your sister that much. Even so, why're your wearing sun glasses?"  
"The shades make it seem like a proper mission." I said, I couldn't really reply to the first bit because I hadn't really thought of it like that. "Hey, your my sister too! Stop referring to us like we're not related."  
"Ah, sorry, I'm just not exactly used to the idea of siblings yet." Idiot sister.  
"Never mind." I pointed across me to the side, "Let's go find Chiyuu. Oh, and when you see her don't mention I'm with you." I lowered my hand and started ahead of Haruhi.  
"Why?"  
"No reason, just don't mention it." Haruhi just seemed to shrug it off as me being getting into the role of a shady character.

After a little while we finally found the center, I kept out of sight and Haruhi went ahead to Chiyuu, who was sat on the rim of a fountain in the center of the maze. Chiyuu was soaked, she must've stayed in that heavy rain. She's such a stubborn fool. Staying in the rain like that isn't good for a person's health. Leon peeked around me, still carrying Keiko.  
"Think everything will be alright?" She asked quietly, trying not to draw Haruhi's attention. I pulled out my phone, flipped it open and turned it on.  
"It'll be fine, Haruhi will be able to sort it out. Even if she can't I certainly can." I got the phone to start recording and filmed Haruhi and Chiyuu.  
"What are you doing?" Leon asked with a small sigh.  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to show the host club what they missed."  
"Without Haruhi's and Chiyuu's permission?"  
"Meh, it'll be find, trust me."  
"I'd refuse to trust you even if my life depended on it."  
"You don't hold back do you?" I growled. She just smiled.

* * *

(Chiyuu P.O.V.)

I saw Haruhi appear in the waters surface. "Hey," She said, and sat down beside me. "You know, I never realized I had a brother and a sister in the world who cared for me so much." I glanced up at her. "I'm sorry," She continued. "I never ment to offend you or Chizuru. Dad never told me I had siblings." I stayed silent for a second.  
"Typical."  
"Huh?"  
"Typical. He hasn't contacted neither me or Chizuru in all these ten years, he obviously mentally disowned us." Haruhi didn't look too comfortable. "Uh, not that... that's bad... much, I mean we aren't really bothered anymore." I laughed nervously. C'mon Chiyuu, just say THOSE words. Haruhi can say them.  
"What do you mean 'we'? What about you?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Me? What about me?"  
"Your saying 'us' and 'we' you should say your own feelings with 'me' and 'my'. You are bothered aren't you?" She smiled at me and I pulled back a bit.  
"O-of course not. Who'd be bothered about the feelings and actions of a stupid transvestite father who disowns his children?"  
"C'mon, speaking like that doesn't really prove your point on not caring now, does it?" Haruhi leaned towards me a bit.  
"I-I guess not..."  
"Look, you have to tell people what your own feelings are or they'll never know. Feelings are easier to deal with if they're out in the open, they can be shared as a burden. And, as your sibling, I want you to relay feelings to me so I can help you. Is that okay with you? Chiyuu?" I stared at her. What was I supposed to say? No one has ever said they want to hear my feelings. Nobody cared, so why Haruhi - even if she is my sister I literally only just met her. I nodded slowly. The slowness was more because it felt my neck was made of concrete than hesitation. "And you don't have to tell anyone straight away, only when you think your ready." I guess I looked pretty stupid. I mean, what else could I look like? Nobody else had ever really been like this to me except Chizuru. I guess you can always rely on siblings to say what you want to hear huh? I smiled and laughed, it's not that the situation was funny at all. I'd just been such an idiot. I had to laugh at my own stupidity this time. I scooted over and sat right beside Haruhi and hugged her.  
"Thanks, and I'm the one who's...er... s-sorry... I shouldn't have yelled like that I'm just not very good at controlling my temper. Right, then, that's the end of that." I let go of her and she stood up as the bell went for class.  
"We've got to go. Coming?" She asked and offered a hand out to me. I smiled and accepted it.  
"You got it," I looked her up and down. "Bro." I finished and darted off ahead of her.

* * *

(Chizuru P.O.V.)

I smiled, I knew Haruhi could do it. I flicked my phone closed. "Alright, lets go before she sees us." I said heading off.  
"Do you even know the way out this maze?" Leon asked.  
"A very good question, Milady. And the answer is no, so we better get going now if we want any hope of getting to our classes on time." I stated nonchalantly, I couldn't really care less about classes. I was bothered about Chiyuu catching me spying. I broke into a sprint. "See ya later, Leon!"  
"Hey, it's not fair to leave me behind." She called after me. Not that I could really care less.

* * *

**All better now :D! Yeah!**

**Chiyuu: "Frosty~ Chizuru is being mean!"  
**

**When did you get here? And why're you calling me 'frosty'? I aren't buddy-buddy with you in anyway! I never invited you to speak in MY chat time! I only get this tiny amount and you get a whole chapter, GET LOST!  
**

**Chizuru: "Aww~ don't be mean to my sister!"  
**

**Chiyuu: "Your the one who's mean I mean what the heck? Your filming me and Haruhi resolve OUR problems!"  
**

**Chizuru: "Some things have to be kept on tape Y'know?"  
**

**Chiyuu: "NO, I DON'T KNOW!"  
**

**We~ll... moving on, Next time we're off back to the host club!  
**


	6. Proposal for a New Living Accommodation

Together Again - Chapter 5 - Proposal for a New Living Accommodation (Chiyuu's P.O.V.)

It wasn't long after mine and Haruhi's talk that the school day seemed to finish. I must say, the lessons in Ouran Academy were so boring! I felt like I was withering away with sheer boredom. Thankfully, I have Chizuru, Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins in the majority of my classes, so I ain't alone. Keiko is too, but she's always asleep so she's NO fun whatsoever. I began packing my text book and equipment away when I noticed Chizuru walk up to me. I thought he'd already left, since the twins and Haruhi had, but I guess I was wrong.  
"Hey." He greeted me with a small wave. "I just gotta run off somewhere okay?"  
"Why, where you going?" I asked. It was rare that Chizuru needed to be somewhere, from my observations over the past week anyway.  
"The host club. I promised I'd help set everything up. You going to stop by and see me later?"  
"Sure, I'll be there right after I finish getting lectured by my Business studies teacher, okay? I was messing around all class so she wanted to teach me what manners are, y'know?" Chizuru rolled his eyes playfully at me and smiled slightly.  
"Alright, then, see you whenever." He replied, then dashed off. I slid my pencil case into my bag, clipped it shut and threw it over my shoulder. Off to the lecture then!

* * *

(Chizuru's P.O.V.)

Yeah, leave it to Chiyuu to basically get a detention on her very first day. Smart one she is. I walked down the corridors heading to the familiar room; the abandoned music room three. I didn't really agree to help them, why would I? I don't mind helping if they really do need help, though. I'm not one of those rich kids who get servants to do every little thing for them. What's the point in that? I'm surprised they even know how to walk the way they live. I stopped in front of the large double doors and pushed them open. Red rose petals blew past my face with a gentle breeze. I wasn't amused. Total and utterly pointless.  
"Welcome." I heard the familiar eight voices greet in unison. Tamaki was sat in his throne at the front, surrounded by the other host members on each side and behind. Leon was peeking over the throne, and was therefore the only one who was actually hard to spot. I wonder if Kyoya's ever tried making a 'Where's Wally' book, but with Leon? Just an idea.  
"Oh, hi Chizuru." Haruhi said when she saw me. "Your early, hosting hasn't started." Kyoya stated.  
"Really? I didn't come for that. Seriously, that would make me gay, and I'm straight, thank you very much. I came to show you the apology you missed." I pulled out my phone, gripping it between my thumb and a curled index finger and waved it back and fourth, taunting them with it.

* * *

(Chiyuu's P.O.V.)

Well, that was also boring. "I've never seen such disgraceful behavior in a young woman" I mocked, in a pathetic whiny voice. What does she know? Why can she decide what's good and bad? Enough of that. I entered the room of the last class I had. The room was still pretty bright with natural light, the corridors are lit by the lighting installations right now. Most of the classrooms ain't though, they're just left to the large windows. My Statistics folder had to be here, it's the last place I remember leaving it. I glanced around the room and noticed Keiko still slumped at her desk. Still sleeping. I'm amazed that she can even sleep that much and still be sleepy. I sighed and walked over to my desk and found the familiar yellow statistic folder lent against the side. I picked it up and place it under my arm. I then proceeded to Keiko's desk. "Keiko." I said, in a I-can't-be-bothered-but-I'll-try-wake-her-up-anyway kind of tone. She didn't react. "KEIKO!" I yelled, I know that you have to get straight to the point to wake Keiko up.  
"Hm?" She opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, a frown making it's way onto her face. Oh, right. Chizuru is supposed to get her. He's been forgetting her a lot lately. Keiko growled then sat up, throwing the table forwards and the chair backwards, then stormed out the room screaming curses. I glanced at the mess, then back at the door. Damn, she was loud. I've not seen her so... enthusiastic? I guess would be one way to describe it. I jogged out and glanced down both lengths of the now empty corridors, but not silent. I could still hear her yelling at the top of her lungs. I'm not sure I've heard her be so loud before. I exited the classroom. Chizuru said he'd be at the host club, I think. They've probably begun hosting hours now. I'll drop in, it'll be interesting - to say the least.

Sure, I'd only been in Ouran a day yet, I'd still managed to get a clear map in my mind already. Considering the school's size, I feel proud of that achievement. Since I had bothered to learn my way around it didn't take me long to get to music room three. I threw open the doors cheerily and marched in, stopping when I saw the crowd of girls all in one area. I walked forward to Kyoya, not taking my eyes off the crowd. "What's going on here then?" I asked in my desire for useless knowledge.  
"So, the second star finally arrives." He stated, pushing his glasses back into place with his middle and index fingers. I looked at him oddly and raised an eyebrow.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He smiled and pointed to the gestured towards the crowd.  
"Go see for yourself." I sighed. Why can't I get straight answers? I walked to the crowd and made my way through. I had to repeatedly apologise for knocking people. When I eventually made it to the front, it didn't click instantly. I was staring at a large screen. Okay. The large screen is displaying something. Okay. That something is the talk between Haruhi and me from two hours and a half ago. Not okay. I glanced around at the situation. The guests seemed to be enjoying it, infarct they were mesmerized by it. The twins were fake sobbing again. Kyoya was offering ten percent discounts on the new money-making scheme of selling "Haruhi apologies". Hunny kept saying how cute it was. Mori stayed silent, as usual. Tamaki was sulking in a far-off corner of the crowd, growing mushroom, because he wasn't getting any attention. Haruhi was going around serving instant coffee. Leon was peeking over the couch at the scene and Chizuru was being flooded with questions by the guests. They seemed to like him. I went over to the couch and politely asked one of the girls sat beside Chizuru to move, and they complied without question. I sat down in their place, beside my brother.  
"So, Chizuru, that's your brother right? The one Haruhi's apologizing to?" One girl asked.  
"That's right." He glance at me and placed his arm around my shoulders. "He's a lovely brother really, just needs to adjust that temper a bit. Haruhi's also our sibling too though, we're triplets, didn't you know that?" He said completely calm and collected. The girls squealed. They seemed to be chanting in the background about the idea of Haruhi being a triplet as 'cute'. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here." I growled at Chizuru, with an irritated sigh. He poked my cheek, purposely provoking me. If anyone even begins to think he's a nice, casual, always-cares-for-others person I am going to set them damn straight.  
"I've heard you two are living next to the Hitachiin twins, is that right?" Another asked. We both nodded. The twins perked up and came over.  
"We didn't know you two were the new neighbors." They said together. Chizuru glanced at them.  
"Well, sorry I never saw you. I saw your mother, but I couldn't stay long since we had to get moved in. She was sure we'd meet you anyway."  
"You said 'I' for half that sentence." I stated.  
"Well, you weren't there when me and Keiko first moved in." That was true. I hadn't seen their mother yet, but I'd heard about her. By the sounds of it, she was a really nice person. I really wanna meet her sometime.  
"So, you haven't been living together until now?" A third guest asked, looking concerned.  
"No, we haven't." Chizuru answered. "We've all been living with different families. Haruhi's the one who lived with father here in Japan, I lived with the Delouge family in England and Chiyuu lived with the Ashford's in Australia."  
"That's so sad..." Some of the girls sobbed.  
"Oh, no, not really. What counts is that we're together now, right? Oh! that reminds me; Haruhi!"  
"Yes?" She said and walked over, holding a tray full of empty and full mugs of coffee. I jumped up, slapping Chizuru's finger away from my cheek as I did so, causing her to step back.  
"We want you to come live with us!" I chimed.  
"Live... with you?"  
"Yeah!" We both said in synch. Chizuru grabbed my collar and sat me down again, so that I now had to look up to Haruhi.  
"We've really wanted us all~" Chizuru began.  
"to be together someday!" and I finished. We really did. Even though we hadn't seen each other in ten years it doesn't mean we can't be together now. Everyone seemed to go silent. The only sound was the apology clip playing in the background. The guests seemed really eager for an answer, flames in your eyes kind of wanting. They seemed to be putting a lot of pressure on Haruhi with their intense glared.  
"Well, there's dad too, and he's useless around the house. I can't leave him on his own." She said. I don't know about Chizuru, but I felt like I'd just had a ten tonne weight thrown on my shoulders and been pierced through my heart with a pike. Him. It's always him. Why does he have to get in the way now too?  
"Father can come too, that is, if you move in as well." I heard Chizuru say next to me. I shot up and stared at him. He was perfectly serious. I felt my eye twitch. No. Way.  
"He can't come! Are you stupid or something?" I blurted out. Chizuru glanced at me, not looking happy nor angry, nor sad. Just blank. I sighed. "Fine. Whatever." I muttered, turning to face Haruhi again and slouching in my depression.  
"In that case, I'll ask dad. If it's a yes then we'll move in with you." This sucks. I'd love Haruhi to come, but having that good-for-nothing transvestite come cancels out any positive feelings. The video clip ended and we all got back to what we were doing.

After a few minutes I finally got into the swing of things. I still wasn't very good at answering questions with so many people around but Chizuru helped me with that. I found myself enjoying the attention, quite unexpectedly. I was still freaked out by the large crowd around me, though. "So are you two going to become hosts?" I heard someone ask. I wasn't really sure who, too many people.  
"Well, we haven't really thought about it." Chizuru replied to whoever it was.  
"Hmm, it doesn't sound like a bad idea." I glanced at Chizuru, who was giving me a weird look. "What? I only said it didn't sound bad."  
"Yes, but..."  
"But what?" He stared at me for a few second longer before turning away.  
"Never mind." He groaned, probably thinking I'm an idiot.  
"Well, if you do become hosts can I request you? So we can all talk together? Or are you not going to be a pair?" Chizuru continued to answer the girls questions, I just sat and watched, while sipping my instant coffee. Wait, she started like we were still deciding, but then went on like we were defiantly becoming hosts? Was she trying to mentally persuade us indirectly or something? Oh well, whatever. It seemed weird that their was a hostess in the host club. Y'know, Leon. Why was Leon allowed to be a hostess, but Haruhi had to be a host? I guess I have to play a guy role too if me and brother join. I guess we will do it in a pair, seen as the twins do, we might as well. I saw Kyoya approach us, so I pulled myself away from my thoughts. He stopped in front of us and gave the guests that phoney smile.  
"Ladies, hosting hours are now over. We hope you enjoyed your stay." The girls seemed to melt at that creepy smile, and each and every one of them responded with some form of 'yes' and added a 'we'll come back tomorrow'. What was so fan-freaking-tastic about a fake, creepy, I-want-all-your-money smile? What is wrong with the girls at this school? All the guests filed out, leaving the hosts, Chizuru and shadow king turned to me and my brother. "You seem to attract quite a bit of attention." He stated, more to himself than us. "What would you say to joining the host club?" I instantly shot up.  
"Yeah!" I yelled with pure enthusiasm. I heard Chizuru sigh, so I turned to face him. He face-palmed. He was definitely thinking of how idiotic I was. The twins came up beside me and used me as a personal arm rest.  
"Then welcome to the team~!" The chimed together. Tamaki-sempai bear-hugged me out of no-where.  
"My new daughter! We'll spend lots of family time together!"  
"And we can eat cake!" Hunny-sempai added. I'm pretty sure my face turned blue after a few more seconds because Haruhi stepped in and saved me.  
"Sempai, Chiyuu needs to breathe." Tamaki didn't let go, but he did loosen his grip and mutter and apology of some sort. I gasped for air again, thankful that Haruhi had common sense.  
"Oh so happy, you get to hang around with a bunch of idiots." Leon graciously gave her opinion, while patting that yellow monstrosity of a dress out again. She then went and ducked behind the couch, placing her hands right next to her face, watching the scenario from her peeking-position with her her large, brown, all-seeing eyes. I suppose people can either find that cute or just plain creepy.  
"Chiyuu, have you really thought everything through?" He asked me, removing his hand from his face.  
"Sure I have, It'll be fun!" I cheered.  
"You have to flirt with girls." There was an awkward silence. Everyone seemed to run this through their minds.  
"So?" I asked ignorantly unaware of what he meant.  
"You know what? Forget it. Forget I said anything. I guess we're hosts now huh?"  
"That's the spirit!" I beamed, not that Chizuru seemed any happier about the situation.  
"CHHHIIIZZZUUURRRUUU!" And for the first time in my life, I heard Chizuru swear, and at the top of his lungs too. Yeah, he had a right to be terrified. I laughed as Keiko burst through the doors and stormed straight towards Chi-chan. Though, it's not a pretty sight of what she did to him. I think the school's going to need to hire somebody to fix those girly, pink walls.

* * *

**Gosh I feel sorry for Chizuru D:! And the walls.**

**Anyway; next is some training and creepy dudes!  
**


	7. Training and Meeting the Creepy Dude

Together Again - Chapter 6 - Training and Meeting Creepy Dude - (Chiyuu P.O.V.)

The next day, I went to school on my own, I went through lessons on my own and I returned to the excessively large, pink, music room three in which the Host club activities take place; alone. It sucked. Sure, Haruhi and the twins and stuff are in my class, but they don't make me feel less lonely! Your probably thinking 'stupid, your in a school full of people, how can you possibly be lonely?' but I really do! Mainly, no wait, completely because Chizuru didn't come today. Now I was back in the host club, standing in front of Tamaki feeling very, very awkward.  
"So..." I began.  
"Now that your a host you need proper training! You shall be taught than none other than your perfect prince!" Tamaki beamed, while doing stupid poses to reflect his 'perfection'.  
"Perfect prince?" I cupped my right hand over my eyes and looked around. "Where? I don't see one."  
"Oh, but your looking the wrong way!" He placed his hand on my cheeks and forced me to look at him, he also removed my hand from over my eyes. "I understand; it must be hard to be so imperfect! So hard that it blinds you to look at true perfection; moi!" He let go of me and threw his wrist to his forehead dramatically. I know he's an idiot, but this? I'm amazed. "But fear not my dear Chiyuu, for I shall be your guide on your journey of beauty and grace! I shall teach you the arts of hosting with every ounce of energy I have!" Tamaki continued on a rant of how to host and how he'll teach me to be perfect, and that everyone will love me. I will be a true gentleman, apparently.  
"No offense 'boss', but your an arrogant idiot." I informed him nonchalantly. Tamaki froze and seemed to be stabbed by my words. "And your really obnoxious, it's hard to be around you! Have you every considered that people don't like you? I really don't like you; I wouldn't say I hate you, but I dislike you very much. I don't think I need teaching to be a host from YOU. You don't even suit my style; I'd end up hating myself if I ever became like you. You know, I think the only person I truly dislike in the host club is you." With every negative word I said Tamaki seemed to be impaled and crushed. Tamaki sat in the corner of the room, emitting a gloomy aura. He also seemed to have started growing mushrooms, and he was continuously poking one. How did mushrooms even grow that quick?  
"I'm an obnoxious, arrogant idiot... and my little girl hates me..." He mumbled quietly to himself, still loud enough for everyone else to hear though. Is he trying to send me on a guilt trip? The twins came up behind me and used my head as an arm rest.  
"Hey, Chiyuu, we know this is Tamaki and all~" Kaoru began, while giving me a quizzical look.  
"But don't you think you were a little too harsh~?" And Hikaru finished, but seemed to be laughing inside - or from what I could tell a least.  
"He deserved it, he seems to think the universe revolves around him and I don't like it! Plus he acts like he's supposed to be a father... and I don't like that either! I don't need hosting lessons from an arrogant idiot." I pointed at the blonde sulking in the corner. "Such as him; for example." Tamaki seemed to melt in depression when I used him as my on-site example.  
"On another note," Kyoya butted in, and we (as in me and the twins) turned to face him. "Where is Chizuru today? You two seem to not separate too much. Actually, he hasn't been in all day today as far as I'm aware."  
"Well, remember yesterday? When Keiko violently swung him around her head and stuff? Well, lets just say we had to call in a doctor. She wasn't kidding about killing him apparently..." Everyone seemed to freeze, excluding me and Tamaki, (as he was too busy dieing inside from my verbal attack) likely mentally noting to themselves to be nice to Keiko.  
"No kitty person come either?" Leon spoke up from her peeking point; which is behind the couch. "I want to see kitty person!" She exclaimed.  
"Well, Keiko goes where Chizuru goes. Since Chizuru didn't come to school, Keiko refused to come as well. So, yeah, no 'kitty person' for you." I explained. Leon seemed disappointed, took out her laptop and rested it on the back of the sofa so she could stay peeking. She seemed to be sulking as well now, but in a more desecrate way than our _'prince'_.

Tamaki finally snapped out of his sulk-mode when I agreed to the hosting lessons. I didn't agree by free will, he mentally tortured me I swear! He started giving me this cute little puppy face, practically begging me he was.** He has no pride!** So now I'm sat next to him supposedly doing _'on site research'_ as he put it. This basically requires me sitting there and watching whole conversations really awkwardly. I took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Chizuru-kun, are you okay?" The banana girl opposite me asked. I looked up and put on my best sweet smile for her.  
"Oh, I'm Chiyuu and of course I am, just a little tired."  
"SO **KAWAI**~!" The girls yelled, slapping their hands to their cheeks and shaking their heads like they denied I could be so... er... _cute_... is what they mean I suppose..? Tamaki pouted and looked away. I glanced at him but shrugged it off, guess he can't stand the idea that I don't need his stupid lessons. He turned back to me.  
"You learn quickly! Good job my precious apprentice!" He patted my head.  
"Maybe I do... but I certainly didn't learn anything from you." I said putting on a cloak of honey to my voice, but with obvious spite in my words. The guests didn't seem to notice the negative side of my statement though.  
"How can you be so mean to Papa?" Tamaki wailed while falling to the floor, practically crying rivers. I sent him a glare but quickly got rid of it so the guests wouldn't notice.  
"Are you okay Sempai?" I asked, offering him a hand up. He looked up and me with sparkly eyes which said something along the lines of 'So you really do care'! I sneered at him, quickly shattering his hope. I helped him back onto the sofa. Tamaki huddled into the arm of the chair in a fetal position, keeping his distance from me. I couldn't help but wonder who he got his dramatic mood swings from. Instead, I took over talking to the guests.  
"I heard Chizu-kun wasn't in today, is he alright?" The girl to my left asked. I smiled softly for her.  
"He'll be fine; he's probably going to be in tomorrow as long as he's stayed in bed all day to rest." The guest seemed to look worried at my answer.  
"Is he sick?"  
"No, no, not at all." I laughed. It was more of a fear of Keiko than it was his injuries. All the guests seemed to sigh in relief.  
"I'm so glad! Chizuru is so nice, it isn't fair for him to be ill." Another guest commented. Wait, _nice?_ Ah, that's right, they don't know he filmed that apology **against** mine and Haruhi's will. They don't know he likes to use other people for his own entertainment... the jerk. And is it me, or did they kind of just say it would be better if I was sick? Everyone likes playing mind tricks on me... always saying stuff indirectly...  
"I suppose so, I really worry when I'm not with him..." I lifted my hand to my mouth in a saddened gesture and looked down. "I feel so... alone. He's the one who's always looked after me, even if I couldn't see him. But now that out of our long struggle we finally can see each other, and that will never end again!" I spoke with a lot of enthusiasm and passion. Of course, this wasn't real. Well, most it wasn't. I'd never do actions like that. The guests took the bait though!  
"It's okay Chiyuu! We're here, and we won't leave you, so don't feel lonely!" They hand their hands clasped together tightly in front of their faces, looking at me expectingly when I raised my head. A lone tear rolled down my cheek, and before you think it's real; it's not. Just because I'm new doesn't mean I don't know the tricks of the trade!  
"Thank you, ladies. Your all so kind, I don't know how to thank you! I've got to repay you somehow!"  
"Aww~ you don't need to Chi-kun!" They cried and one even hugged me. I put my arm around the one who hugged me, and glanced at them. I smiled and she blushed and looked away. I feel so weird doing that, but it's fun nevertheless!

After hosting hours were done I felt quite proud. I had some loyal fans now, who said they would defiantly request me tomorrow. It seems I'm a bit of a guest theif. Tamaki was sulking over his loss. So, in my mind, he's sulking because he has around _four_ less people to flirt with. Weirdo.  
"Hey, nice going!" Hikaru cheered as he came over to my now empty table, Kaoru beside him.  
"The guests seemed to really like you." Koaru said, and sat down beside me.  
"Well, they liked me before I was a host; it's inevitable that they'll love me now. Really, how are they so easily fooled? How have they not realized I'm a girl?"  
"Well, they haven't realized that fact of Haruhi yet either. It's probably because they're too caught up with conversation and falling head-over-heels for you. After all, a girl should know what a girl likes to hear." Kyoya interjected.  
"I suppose so, I guess that explains why Haruhi is so popular."  
"We can celebrate Chiy-chans success with cake!" Hunny beamed, and began bringing out tonnes of cake from storage.  
"Not just yet," Kyoya said, and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Have you decided on a type?"  
"A type?" I asked. What the heck? A type?  
"Why, of course. We all have one; Tamaki is the princely type, Hunny is the boy-Lolita type, Mori is the strong, silent type, The twins are the little-devil type, and I am the cool type."  
"What about Leon?" I asked, and as if rehearsed Leon suddenly popped up besides Kyoya.  
"Leon is our only hostess, and therefore can be which ever type she wishes. Can't you already tell what type she is? Though she does play two roles, the most dominant one should be easy to see." I took a long, hard stare at Leon, who was peeking out from behind Kyoya.  
"Nope." I finally concluded.  
"Leon would be the shy type. With a side of outgoing, every so often." Now that he said it, it was pretty obvious! Though... outgoing does seem to contradict the so-called shyness. "Now we need yours and Chizuru's type. Judging from past scenarios, it would be easy for Chizuru to play the considerate type." Chizuru? Considerate? HA! I do have to admit, he's good at acting it though. "You would probably be... the dramatic type." Wait... _what?_  
"I'm sorry, _what?_" I had to ask.  
"It may not seem the first option, but you naturally over-react in many situations. Take Haruhi's lack of memory for example; there was no need to yell, run off and slam the doors. Not to mention your trip in the rain as if purposely adding to your mood for dramatic effect." I felt my eye twitch. Really? Is that really over reacting?  
"B-but... she forgot us..." I tried to rationalize my inappropriate actions.  
"It was still a very large over-reaction. The logical option would be to take deep breaths and settle with a talk."  
"Fine, whatever, I get it. But I refuse to be the dramatic type! How about... the ardent type?" I gave a small smile. "I can be really enthusiastic!" I said hopefully, I did not want to be the dramatic type.  
"If that is what you want, just make sure to play the role well."  
"You got it, boss!" I beamed and grinned.  
"So your going to be enthusiastic or passionate basically?" Haruhi asked, after finally packing all the stuff away.  
"Right!"  
"Isn't passionate Tamaki-sempai's kind of deal?" Haruhi continued her questions.  
"Right. But I won't be like him, besides 'ardent' means enthusiastic **OR** passionate! I'll be enthusiastic!"  
"If that's what you want..." Haruhi began to wander off.  
"Ah, wait!" I called to her, causing her to turn. "Have you thought about the offer?"  
"Offer?"  
"Gosh, you have a ridiculously stupid memory. We asked you to come live with us."  
"Oh, that, well... dad said he'd like to meet you first." I pulled a face somewhere in between rage and disappointment.  
"He's already met us..."I muttered.  
"Ten years ago, you'll have changed a lot. Besides, if he's going to live with you too then it's best to know each other beforehand."  
"Point taken." I grumbled. I didn't want to see him, we only said he could come because Haruhi wanted him to! Plus Chizuru was the one to say it first...  
"So, your finally gonna meet your dad?" Hikaru asked. Surprisingly the twins had been _**patient**_ all this time! Oh gosh **the world is ending!** I nodded in response, but with a frown on my face.  
"Do you really hate him that much?" Kaoru asked. I gave a short glance at him out the corner of my eye, the fell backwards and sunk into the sofa.  
"Yes." I replied. I didn't want to talk about this subject. I took a cushion and covered my face with it. I don't know how everyone reacted, and I really didn't care. My mood has been ruined.

After my answer the twins tried to get answers out of me. Well, Hikaru did. Kaoru seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk. I didn't give any answers. "Your father seems like the sort of person you really hate, hmm..?" A creepy voice asked out of nowhere. I removed the cushion from my face. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be staring at this guy like he was totally lame. The guy was all dressed in black and peeking at us through a crack in the door. He seemed to be holding a cat puppet on his hand. The room behind the door was obviously dark.  
"**KITTY!**" Leon yelled then ran to the creepy dude.  
"Yes, yes... have a free curse doll." He said, and gave a wooden cat statue thing to Leon. She seemed please and trotted off happily admiring her cat. "Uh... who are you?" I asked.  
"That is Nekozawa. He is the president of the black magic club." Kyoya informed me, while typing away.  
"Yes, yes... join the black magic club and get a free Beelzenef curse doll for free... you can also come to us if you require advice in your cursing activities." Oh gosh, he's a creep! I jumped up off the sofa when Tamaki came up behind me and exhaled on the back of my neck.  
"Ah! Sempai! Don't do that please..." I said, rubbing where he'd breathed on me.  
"Don't get involved with him!" Tamaki warned me.  
"Huh?"  
"You don't know the power of black magic! _Even I_ have been cursed before." I stared at him blankly. They were all creeping me out now.  
"Nonsense," Kyoya interjected. He likes butting in doesn't he? "Each experience you had has a logical explanation. It was not a curse." He rationalized.  
"Heed my warning, my daughter! Don't get involved with the creep!"  
"Uhh... o...kay?" I agreed. I wasn't really sure what to say. Suddenly Tamaki screamed and backed away. I turned and looked up to see Nekozawa.  
"Would you like a curse doll?" He asked. I mouthed words, but no sound came out. I wasn't scared but I was totally creeped out!  
"Hey Nekozawa-sempai~!" The twins chorused. Nekozawa turned to them. The twins shone a torch light in his face.  
"GAH! YOU MONSTERS!" He shrieked and ran back to his dark room, slamming his peeking door behind him.  
"And that~" Kaoru started.  
"Takes care~" Hikaru continued.  
"Of that!" They chimed together, flashing the light on and off.  
"You didn't have to be so mean." I said, the guy obviously hates light so that was kinda mean. Funny, but mean.  
"Come now, Chiyuu, we were only protecting you from the creep~" The twins synchronized. "Well, yeah, bu-"  
"And it was funny right~?" They lent close to me with stupid grins on their faces.  
"Well, yeah-"  
"Then it's justified!" They sang, and flung their arms over each others shoulders.  
"Your fools!" Tamaki yelled. "You have cursed us all!" he wailed and fell into depression. I thought the host club members were the only weirdo's, but I guess I was wrong, again. I'm probably ganna sleep well tonight, I just hope I don't have nightmares of creepy dudes in black cloaks holding cat puppets.


End file.
